<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Getting Used to It by thisisberkk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040099">Getting Used to It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisberkk/pseuds/thisisberkk'>thisisberkk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(bc it's not really a story), (it's just...a collection of one-shots kind of lol), Canon Compliant, Dragons: Race to the Edge, Established Relationship, F/M, Meeting the Parents, More tags to be added as the "story" progresses!, but it's formal, except they've already met?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:56:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisberkk/pseuds/thisisberkk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The misadventures of Hiccup and Astrid's budding romantic relationship. PART 1: Hiccup and Astrid tell Astrid's parents that they're dating.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Parents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is the first "chapter" of my new "story", Getting Used to It!</p><p>I put "chapter" and "story" into quotation marks, because it's not really a story; it'll be just a short collection of one-shots. They're not going to be posted in chronological order, but once the collection is completed, I might reorder the chapters to be chronological. Because sometimes, I don't want to write stories in their proper order lol</p><p>So...this'll be kind of the missing pieces between both S4E11 and S4E12, as well as just plain in-between S4 and S5 of Race to the Edge! </p><p>This first one is about Hiccup and Astrid telling Astrid's parents that they're dating. I always had an image of my mind of how this would go, so...it was necessary to write lol </p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, the first Viking to ever train a dragon, the heir to the Chief of Berk, and defeater of the Red Death…is scared to tell his girlfriend’s parents that we’re dating.”</p><p>Hiccup blinks. “Well, when you say it like that…”</p><p>Astrid gives Hiccup “the look”.</p><p>Hiccup and Astrid have been together in a romantic relationship for a little while now – around three moon cycles. After three years of keeping their romantic feelings to themselves (…kind of? Apparently Heather thought it was obvious…), they finally started dating. They have only recently started to make it public, after having a little bit of time to enjoy it for themselves, since it was so new and so wonderful; it was their own little world.</p><p>A lot of people in Berk currently assume the relationship is (finally…once again, Hiccup and Astrid never thought their feelings for each other were <em>that</em> apparent) official, but Hiccup and Astrid haven’t officially told anyone except for the gang, Gobber, and Stoick…well…all of them found out accidentally, but it was bound to happen at some point.</p><p>There are two people, however, that they need to tell – Astrid’s parents, Hjalmar and Thora Hofferson.</p><p>Which, to Hiccup, is basically a death sentence.</p><p>It’s not like he doesn’t like them. Because he certainly does, and he knows Hjalmar and Thora like him, too. Thora basically treats Hiccup as if he’s her own son.</p><p>But that doesn’t mean they’re going to feel the same after they find out Hiccup and Astrid have been dating for three months without informing them about it.</p><p>Well, that’s how Hiccup pictures it going in his mind, at least. Because frankly, he can’t really picture this going well.</p><p><em>Especially</em> with Hjalmar Hofferson. That man scares Hiccup sometimes. He’s almost as tough as Stoick the Vast, and the only reason why Hjalmar is scarier than Stoick is because Hiccup <em>lives</em> with Stoick and is used to it by now.</p><p>But Hjalmar is a whole other ballgame. The man could scare a dragon just by looking at it.</p><p>And, he’s incredibly protective of his daughter.</p><p>So…yeah, Hiccup’s pretty much screwed.  </p><p>Astrid’s face softens, and she places a gentle hand on his forearm. “Everything is going to be fine, Hiccup,” she tells him sincerely. “All you have to do is go in there, tell them we’re dating, and probably sit through a lecture from my dad. That’s all!”</p><p>Hiccup deadpans.</p><p>Astrid blinks and then laughs nervously. “But my parents love you! It’ll be fine.”</p><p>Hiccup sighs and slumps his shoulders. “I know, I know,” he says. “We can’t hide it from them for too much longer. I’m surprised my dad hasn’t made an announcement to the whole of Berk yet about it.”</p><p>Astrid laughs and wraps her arms around herself. “Yeah, he seemed pretty excited once he found out.”</p><p>“Well, he and Gobber apparently had a raffle going on, and he won, so…”</p><p>“They had a bet on us?” Astrid asks, confused.</p><p>Hiccup shrugs. “I guess,” he replies. “Kind of creepy if you ask me.”</p><p>Astrid tucks her bangs behind her ear, only for them to fall back out shortly after. “Kind of, yeah,” she agrees. “But, I mean, it was going to happen eventually.”</p><p>Hiccup furrows his eyebrows. “What, a bet?”</p><p>Astrid smiles and shakes her head. “No!” she exclaims, punching Hiccup on the arm. “Us, stupid!”</p><p>Hiccup’s eyes widen. “Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah,” he says. “Of course.” He smiles at her affectionately.</p><p>Astrid places a hand on her hip. “What was it that you said? ‘There will always be a Hiccup and Astrid’?” She grins even wider at her boyfriend.</p><p>Hiccup nods his head. He glances around, to make sure nobody was watching, and then leaned in to press a short kiss to Astrid’s cheek. “And I stand by that.”</p><p>Astrid’s cheeks turn a light shade of pink. “I do, too,” she replies. She gestures with her head to her house, which they are currently standing on the steps leading up to. “Alright, enough stalling. Come on, lover body; can’t waste any more time.”</p><p>Hiccup sighs nervously. Astrid notices and simply takes Hiccup’s hand in hers and leads him up the stairs. “Seriously – everything is going to be fine!”</p><p>“Doesn’t stop me from being worried!” Hiccup mumbles under his breath when they approach the front door.</p><p>Astrid steps on Hiccup’s foot lightly, causing Hiccup to yelp in pain. “You’ll be fine,” she tells him. She squeezes his hand for extra emphasis as she opens the door to the house, stepping inside with Hiccup following in suit.</p><p>“<em>Mom! Dad! I’m home!</em>” Astrid shouts loudly, her voice echoing off the walls. Hiccup unintentionally flinches at her loud volume. “<em>I have Hiccup with me!</em>” She gestures with her head to the couch in the living room, and the two walk over and take seats beside each other, their hands still intertwined.</p><p>“<em>Astrid?!”</em> Thora Hofferson’s voice shouts slightly muffled from the second floor. “<em>Is that you?! What did you say?!”</em></p><p>Astrid turns away from Hiccup, facing the staircase. “<em>I have Hiccup here with me!</em>” Astrid shouts. “<em>Can you and Dad come down here</em>?!”</p><p>“<em>What’s she got?!”</em> Hjalmar’s voice sounds from outside in the backyard.</p><p>Astrid groans and rolls her eyes. “<em>Hiccup is with me! Come into the living room</em>!” She looks over at Hiccup and gives him an apologetic look. The Hoffersons certainly have an interesting way of communicating with each other.</p><p>Thora appears a few moments later, coming down the stairs with a basket of half-folded laundry. She grins when she sees Hiccup, and the couple quickly separate their hands, hoping Thora wouldn’t notice. “Oh, Hiccup! What a nice surprise!” she says, walking into the living room. “I didn’t know you were here!”</p><p>Astrid tries hard not to roll her eyes, and Hiccup just smiles kindly at Thora. “It’s nice to see you, too, Mrs. Hofferson.”</p><p>“Please, Hiccup, we’ve been over this!” Thora exclaims, setting down her basket on the floor and making her way over to her own seat. “Call me Thora.”</p><p>Hiccup nods compliantly. “Sorry; force of habit.”</p><p>“Is that Hiccup Haddock’s voice I hear?” Hjalmar shouts before the sound of the backdoor slamming shut nearly makes Hiccup jump.</p><p>Astrid yet again tries not to roll her eyes in front of her mother. Hjalmar enters the room from the kitchen, wiping his axe clean with a rag as he does so. “Sorry; was just testing out a new axe Gobber made,” he apologizes, coming over to the group. “What’s going on, Astrid?” He stands behind his wife’s share and, after setting his axe down, places his hands on his wife’s shoulders.</p><p>Hiccup and Astrid turn to each other, smile supportively, and then face Astrid’s parents. “Well, we have something we’d like to tell you,” Astrid says, grinning. She yet again looks at Hiccup and nods her head.</p><p>Oh great; she’s making <em>him </em>say it. This was exactly what Hiccup wanted.</p><p>Hiccup clears his throat out of nervous habit. “Um…well…we’d like to tell you that…we’ve been…um…dating…for…the past…um…three moon cycles, and…uh…” Astrid smiles at him. Oh for the love of Thor, why was he so nervous about this? “…I’d like to ask for your permission…um…to continue to…uh…date your daughter. Astrid. Your daughter. Yeah.”</p><p>“We’re dating,” Astrid finishes for him, mostly to end his awkward rant.</p><p>He gulps nervously, and Astrid places a hand on his knee, grinning at him, despite Hiccup having all his attention on Astrid’s parents’ reactions.</p><p>Hjalmar and Thora look at each other for a few seconds, and then turn back to Hiccup and Astrid. “Well…it’s about time, isn’t it?” Thora exclaims excitedly, clasping her hands together and beaming at the teenagers. Hiccup lets out a sigh of relief, and Astrid’s squeezes his knee. “Took you two long enough, didn’t it?”</p><p>“Please don’t tell me you were a part of Gobber and Stoick’s bet, too!” Astrid exclaims, slumping her shoulders.</p><p>Hjalmar puts his hands up in defense. “I would never,” he says.</p><p>Thora winks at her daughter. “I would!” she sings. She shakes her head. “Betted on by Snoggletog this year. Was a little bit off, but I’m sure Stoick will happily take his money at the next council meeting.” She laughs merrily, while Astrid covers her face with her hands to attempt to hide her humiliation. Hiccup’s face, neck, and ears all turn bright shades of pink, showing how equally embarrassed he was to Astrid.</p><p>“I’m not dropping it off for you. I was <em>not</em> involved,” Hjalmar says, crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p>“Yet you were going to split the prize with me if I won. We talked about it, dear. Don’t pretend like that never happened,” Thora responds.</p><p>“<em>Mom,</em>” Astrid huffs behind her hands.</p><p>“I’m just being honest, honey!”</p><p>Hjalmar shakes his head and steps out from behind Thora’s chair. “So, it’s been about three moon cycles, you say?” He crosses his arms over his chest, and Hiccup instantly feels his blood freeze. Oh gods, here it comes…</p><p>Astrid removes her hands from her face and nods her head. “We would’ve told you sooner, but…” she smiles at her boyfriend, “…we wanted to have it just between the two of us for a while before we told anyone.” She shrugs. “And we’ve been so busy at the Edge, and whenever we were back here, we were always talking about the dragon hunters, so…it just didn’t feel right to tell you guys then, so....”</p><p>Hjalmar shakes his head. “I know how the village would get if they found out.” He gestures with his head to Thora.</p><p>“The bet wasn’t my idea, Hjalmar! I’ve told you that! It was Gobber!” Thora shouts in defense.</p><p>Hjalmar chuckles, and then looks at his daughter a few moments later, turning serious. “Has Hiccup been treating you well?” he asks, almost as if Hiccup wasn’t sitting right there in front of him.</p><p>“<em>Dad</em>, of course he has!” Astrid replies.</p><p>“I have to make sure he’s a good match for you, Astrid!” Hjalmar replies defensively.</p><p>“And he is,” Astrid responds. “And you know that.” She looks at Hiccup and smiles, and Hiccup grins back at her, though his heart is racing incredibly fast right now. “You know Hiccup.”</p><p>Hjalmar looks at his daughter and Hiccup for a few moments in silence, and then he looks back at Thora. Thora nods her head knowingly. Hjalmar sighs and clasps his hands together. Hiccup and Astrid turn their attention back to him.</p><p>“Well, congratulations, you two,” he says. The couple beam and look at each other excitedly. Astrid reaches over and takes Hiccup’s hand in hers, intertwining their fingers. Hjalmar can’t help but smile. “Astrid, why don’t you go with your mother and start preparing dinner?” He turns to Hiccup. “And why don’t you come with me to the forge so you can sharpen my axe for me? It’s a bit dull.”</p><p>Hiccup and Astrid face each other for a few moments, and Astrid nods her head, as if answering a question he didn’t ask out loud. They turn back to Hjalmar and Thora, and Astrid gives Hiccup’s hand one last squeeze of encouragement before she gets up from her seat, along with her mother, and the two go into the kitchen, Thora happily singing to her daughter about wanting all the details of how she and Hiccup finally got together. While Thora is one of the toughest Vikings in the archipelago, she certainly has a soft spot when it comes to romance.</p><p>Once the two have left the room, Hjalmar motions to the door, and then proceeds to grab his axe and go to the front door without even waiting for Hiccup. Hiccup nervously rushes to follow Hjalmar out into the village.</p><p>Hjalmar swings his axe, so it rests over his shoulder as the two walk down the steps from the Hofferson house. Hiccup can feel his adrenaline rushing through his body, only it’s not a moment in which he would normally find enjoyment from it. He’s not riding on Toothless and he’s not testing out the flight suit…he’s talking with Hjalmar Hofferson. About the fact that he’s dating Astrid.</p><p>Yeah, not something he’s necessarily excited about.</p><p>“So, you’re dating my daughter,” Hjalmar says. Hiccup can’t really tell how Hjalmar feels about it, considering the tone of his voice is rather neutral.</p><p>Hiccup nods his head. “Um…y-yeah…” he responds, even though it wasn’t really a question. He anxiously scratches the back of his neck. “…I am.”</p><p>“It was bound to happen, wasn’t it?” Hjalmar questions, though he isn’t saying in an annoyed or disappointed tone. It just sounded like he was saying what was on his mind. “You two have been close for the past few years.”</p><p>Hiccup gives a small shrug, not even entirely sure if Hjalmar was speaking to him or to himself.</p><p>“Surprised it didn’t happen sooner, if I’m being honest,” Hjalmar continues. “But, Astrid likes to take her time. She isn’t quick to jump into everything. Even then…she always seemed sure about you.”</p><p>Hjalmar places a hand on his hip and glances at Hiccup through his peripheral vision. “She really loves you, you know,” he says. “Anytime she’s home, you’re all she wants to talk about. All your plans for the Dragon Hunters, the outlandish inventions, everything. She could go on for days if Thora and I didn’t try to change the subject. It’s plain to see how much she cares for you.”</p><p>Hiccup’s cheeks blush pink. “Um…y-yeah, I really…I really love her, too.”</p><p>Hjalmar huffs. “I can tell that, too,” he answers. “And you should know that this isn’t something I’m taking lightly. I know it’s all fun that you two are courting, but…this is my daughter we’re talking about. It’s not a joke to me, and I take these things very seriously.”</p><p>“I know you do, and…and I’m glad you do,” Hiccup says earnestly. It, quite frankly, was not a joke to him, either; he was serious about him and Astrid.</p><p>Hjalmar stops in his tracks and faces Hiccup head-on. “So, then you must know very well that I will be expecting a lot from you.”</p><p>Hiccup gulps, now beginning to feel nervous. Hjalmar Hofferson just had that…fear factor about him. “Y-yes, sir.”</p><p>Hjalmar grips the handle of his axe tightly. “That you respect my daughter and keep her safe.”</p><p>Hiccup nods. “O-of course,” he responds. “Though she definitely is capable of taking care of herself.”</p><p>“Oh, believe me; I know,” Hjalmar says, a hint of a laughter in his voice. “But that doesn’t mean you get a free pass to let her do whatever she wants and put herself in danger.”</p><p>“I know, and I don’t,” Hiccup replies.</p><p>Hjalmar strokes his brunette beard. “She’s wildly independent, and I’m sure you’re well-acquainted with that.” Hiccup nods his head as well. “She’s a smart girl, and she knows what she’s doing, but she still needs someone to remind her to take care of herself. To stay safe.” He looks Hiccup up and down. “I’m assuming you already do that.”</p><p>Hiccup nods. “And she does the same for me.”</p><p>Hjalmar looks at Hiccup for a few moments before turning to look at the ground, his shoulders slumping. He takes his axe off his shoulder and sets it on the ground, both of his hands resting on the bottom of the handle.</p><p>“Astrid is right. I <em>do</em> know you, Hiccup,” Hjalmar says. Hiccup sucks in a breath. “You’re not the average Viking.” Hiccup tries to keep his expression neutral and not reveal that he’s freaking out inside his own head. “You’re definitely not who I would’ve first picked to court my daughter. Hel, a few years ago, you would’ve been the <em>last</em> man I would’ve picked.”</p><p>He glances up at Hiccup. “But, my daughter loves you. A lot. And I know you love her. I can see it.” Hjalmar falls silent, his eyes still planted on Hiccup. Hiccup feels like they stand there for an eternity before Hjalmar speaks up again.</p><p>“But that doesn’t stop me from worrying,” Hjalmar says. He lets out a sigh. “Astrid is strong and a warrior, yes, and I know she can take care of herself. But she’s my daughter. She’s my only daughter, Hiccup, and I worry about her, especially with her being so far away, and with the Dragon Hunter war…” He shakes his head, thinking to himself for a few moments. Then, he stands up straight and clasps a hand on Hiccup’s shoulder. “But…I know you’re a good young man, and my daughter loves you. And…I know you don’t need me to tell you this, but…respect my daughter. Treat her the way she deserves to be treated. She’s a special girl, and…”</p><p>“I will,” Hiccup replies when Hjalmar’s sentence trails off. “I will, Hjalmar. I promise.”</p><p>Hjalmar nods. His eyes narrow, and he clutches Hiccup’s shoulder even tighter than before. “And…don’t hurt her. If you dare hurt my daughter, don’t think that just because you’re the Pride of Berk doesn’t mean I won’t get my revenge.”</p><p>Now Hiccup is scared again. He gulps. “I won’t hurt her; I would never do that,” he replies.</p><p>“If you do, just know I’ll have my axe ready.”</p><p>“I…uh…wouldn’t put it past you, sir.”</p><p>Hjalmar looks over Hiccup for a few moments before a small smile appears on his face. He releases Hiccup’s shoulder and holds out his hand. Hiccup stares at it for a few seconds before he tentatively takes it. Hjalmar shakes his hand roughly, and Hiccup tries not to wince at the tight grip. “You’re a good fit for my daughter…even if you can’t wield an axe.”</p><p>Hiccup chuckles. “Um…th-thanks, sir.” He’ll definitely take that as a compliment from someone like Hjalmar. “I won’t let you down.” They release their hands, and Hiccup feels all the anxiety release from his body. “Uh…speaking of axes…do you need yours sharpened?” He points with his thumb to the forge, which isn’t a far walk from the Hoffersons’ house.</p><p>Hjalmar lets out a hearty laugh. “Oh, I just needed an excuse to get you out of the house!” he exclaims, hitting Hiccup on the back with great force, almost causing him to fall over. “Don’t tell me you thought you were getting out of this without a Hjalmar Hofferson lecture, did you?”</p><p>Hiccup laughs nervously. “N-no, of course not…”</p><p>----------------------------------------------------</p><p>“So…how did it go with my dad?” Astrid asks once the two of them finally have a moment alone together. Hiccup and Hjalmar returned to the Hofferson house shortly after their talk to find Astrid and Thora setting up the table for dinner. Thora and Hjalmar sent the couple outside for a bit while they waited for the meal to be completed.</p><p>So now Hiccup and Astrid are in the Hoffersons’ backyard, catching up on their respective conversations with Hjalmar and Thora.</p><p>“Not as bad as I thought,” Hiccup responds honestly, crossing his arms over his chest. “A few threatens to kill me, but nothing new.”</p><p>Astrid huffs. “I’m sorry. He can be kind of…<em>overprotective</em> sometimes.” She shakes her head. “I’m hoping he wasn’t too bad, though.”</p><p>“It was fine, Ast,” Hiccup replies with a slight laugh, reaching over to hold onto her arm. “Don’t worry.” Astrid gives him a small smile. “And things went fine with your mother, I assume?”</p><p>Astrid sighs. “Yep,” she answers. “If you count her already wanting to go through the attic to see if she can find her wedding dress. She wouldn’t stop talking about how I’ll <em>definitely</em> be able to fit in it.” She rolls her eyes.</p><p>“Seems a bit early,” Hiccup says with a laugh.</p><p>Astrid chuckles and shrugs her shoulders. “She’s just excited. I mean, she’s been wanting this to happen for a while.” She shakes her head. “Not as long as Stoick and Gobber, but…”</p><p>Hiccup nods his head. “Well, let’s hope I don’t have to hear a Hjalmar Hofferson lecture for a while now.”</p><p>Astrid scrunches up her nose and grins before gripping Hiccup’s shoulder and pulling him into a short kiss. Hiccup gives her a dazed smile when they pull away.</p><p>“Hopefully not at the dinner table.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Gang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hiccup and Astrid explain more of what the gang saw on the volcano after Project Shellfire.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is part 2 of "Getting Used to It"!</p><p>I would've had this uploaded last week on Friday or Saturday, but I got distracted by Animal Crossing every time I went to edit this lol</p><p>It's not as long as the other chapter, but I kind of wrote it as if it was a scene in RTTE, so it's a lot simpler. I wanted this part to be at least 2k words, but...I was just shy of that. If I tried to make it any longer, it would've just been too much. So, we'll leave it where it is!</p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wait, you guys have been together for <em>that</em> long?” Fishlegs asks, his eyes wide and shock in his voice.</p><p>“Since the <em>Triple Stryke</em>?” Ruffnut and Tuffnut question in unison, similar expressions on their faces as Fishlegs.</p><p>“And you didn’t tell us?”</p><p>Hiccup and Astrid just stare at their friends, feeling as though this was some sort of interrogation.</p><p>“For three whole moon cycles, you mean to tell me it <em>wasn’t gambling</em>, but you guys being all lovey-dovey behind our backs?” Snotlout exclaims, in an almost mocking tone. He glares at the couple in question before he reclines back against his chair, clearly exasperated. “This is a cover-up. It was <em>definitely</em> gambling. No one can convince me otherwise.”</p><p>Hiccup and Astrid glance at each other for a few seconds through their peripheral vision, and then look back at their friends. “I still have <em>literally</em> no idea where this gambling thing came from,” Hiccup says.</p><p>“I know a gambling problem when I see it,” Snotlout responds with a simple shrug of his shoulders.</p><p>Astrid rolls her eyes. “Clearly.”</p><p>The gang have just returned to the clubhouse after making a rather quick patrol around Dragon’s Edge to make sure everything was safe and secure after the destruction of Project Shellfire. While dinner was being prepared, it seemed ample time for Fishlegs, Snotlout, and the twins to question “Hiccstrid” (as Snotlout referred to them as) on the information they had received near the volcano only a few minutes ago…</p><p>…Hiccup and Astrid…</p><p>…were dating?</p><p>And had been for the past three months, they came to find out. Hiccup and Astrid explained that it all happened soon after the two of them returned to the Edge from Berk, after Gothi healed Astrid’s eyesight.</p><p>So, that has been happening without the gang knowing about it. Hiccup and Astrid didn’t just forget to tell everyone about it or give any sort of indication that they were a couple. So, the gang had no idea that this was all going on behind the scenes.</p><p>Which meant this all was quite the surprise. Especially in the <em>way</em> that they found out.</p><p>Yeah, that was an image that was never going to be fully wiped from Snotlout’s memory, no matter how hard he tried.</p><p>“I don’t have a gambling problem,” Hiccup tells Snotlout for the umpteenth time.</p><p>“Which means it’s not gambling, and you’re actually <em>dying</em>!” Tuffnut exclaims enthusiastically and completely proud of himself. He reaches down and picks up Chicken from under the table. Tuffnut stares at her for a few moments before Chicken chirps. “Yes – the Chicken approves!”</p><p>Hiccup sighs. “No one has a gambling problem, and none of us are dying from a deadly disease! We told you this already!”</p><p>“Up-up-up!” Tuffnut responds, clearly not letting this conversation go. “I <em>never</em> said it was a deadly disease! I just said someone was <em>dying</em>!”</p><p>“Uh, <em>actually</em>, you did, stupid,” Ruffnut says, punching her brother’s arm. “You told us that a few hours ago when we were <em>totally</em> talking about Hiccup and Astrid behind their backs.”</p><p>Tuffnut stares blankly at Ruffnut. “Oh. I guess I did.” He blinks, and then looks back at Hiccup and Astrid. “Well, I <em>retract ­</em>– if that is the right word – my statement because in reality, we’re <em>all</em> dying a slow and agonizing death, and each second we live is one second closer to the Dragon’s Edge in the sky for all of us!”</p><p>Everyone stares at him.</p><p>“Wow. Way to bring down the mood, Tuff,” Fishlegs says, eventually breaking the silence.</p><p>“Hey, it’s my specialty…as well as knowing when someone is dying of a deadly disease.”</p><p>“I think you might want to rethink that, Tuff,” Astrid mumbles to herself, not intending for anyone besides herself and Hiccup to hear.</p><p>Except, Tuffnut glares directly at Astrid. “<em>Re</em>think? Hoff…Hoff, <em>you’re</em> the one who’s mistaken. I never even thinked in the <em>first</em> place,” Tuffnut corrects, pointing a finger at his fellow Dragon Rider. “No ‘rethunking’ has ever been done in this ol’ noggin.” He slams his head on the table for extra emphasis.</p><p>“Can we switch back to our <em>original </em>topic, please?” Fishlegs questions, annoyance evident in his voice.</p><p>“Which one? The deadly disease, the fact that we’re all dying, or the gambling?” Ruffnut asks, counting on her fingers.</p><p>“Neither!” Fishlegs says at the same time Snotlout shouts, “Gambling!”</p><p>“No! We’re talking about Hiccup and Astrid. No gambling, no diseases, and no dying.” Fishlegs shakes his head and turns back to Hiccup and Astrid, who are holding hands underneath the table. “So, it’s been since the <em>Triple Stryke</em>? It’s been that long?”</p><p>“Three months isn’t <em>that</em> long,” Astrid suggests.</p><p>“It is when there’s some very important information being hidden from you!” Fishlegs retorts.</p><p>Hiccup looks over at Astrid. “It’s not <em>very</em> important, is it?”</p><p>“To them, at least,” Astrid replies.</p><p>“No!” Tuffnut responds. “To ‘them’ it <em>is </em>important!” Tuffnut shouts, pointing at the couple accusatorily.</p><p>Ruffnut stands up from her seat. “When there’s a couple in the group, the group deserves to know!”</p><p>Astrid blinks. “You do now. Plus, it’s not even<em> your</em> relationship.”</p><p>“Says you!” Ruffnut responds.</p><p>“Odin, help me…” Hiccup whispers to the ceiling.</p><p>“Okay, great, whatever, but you didn’t <em>tell </em>us!” Snotlout exclaims, slamming a fist on the table. He was clearly emotional, though he would never admit to it.</p><p>Astrid shrugs her shoulders. “Yeah,” she answers simply.</p><p>“Were you just…<em>not </em>going to mention it…<em>at all</em>?” Snotlout asks.</p><p>“No,” Hiccup answers, shaking his head. “Of course not.”</p><p>Snotlout scowls at him. “I hate being left out of things,” he mumbles, crossing his arms and slumping like a child who didn’t get what they wanted for Snoggletog.  </p><p>“We were going to tell you all eventually, of course,” Astrid explains. “We would never have just not told you guys. But…we wanted to wait a bit. To keep it between us for a while.” She grins smugly at Fishlegs. “I mean, you did that with your relationship with Heather.”</p><p>Snotlout cackles loudly. “Ooh, somebody get Fishlegs some ice for that <em>burn</em>!” he exclaims, Fishlegs’s cheeks turning pink at the mention of his girlfriend.</p><p>“Yeah, because that comeback was on fire, and you need ice to cool yourself down!” Ruffnut shouts, pointing at Fishlegs mockingly.</p><p>“Or a cold bath! Whatever you’re most comfortable with!” Tuffnut adds. “I personally like warm baths, but in this case, a warm bath would definitely <em>not</em> cool down your burn!”</p><p>Snotlout frowns at Tuffnut. “Okay, now you’re ruining it.”</p><p>“That’s what our mom tells us every time we do anything!” Ruffnut exclaims, high fiving her brother excitedly.</p><p>“We weren’t dating yet,” Fishlegs corrects Astrid, continuing the conversation as if they had not just been rudely interrupted.</p><p>Astrid smirks and she looks down at her nails. “Those letters make me think otherwise,” she sings, referring to the T-Mails Fishlegs and Heather exchanged before she briefly joined the Dragon Riders.</p><p>Before Fishlegs could answer, Tuffnut interrupts yet again. “Wait, so when Ruff and I interrupted you guys that one time to ask you about our cool catchphrases, you <em>weren’t </em>about to give each other mouth-to-mouth resuscitation?”</p><p>“Oh, gods…” Hiccup mutters under his breath, pinching the bridge of his nose to show his annoyance.</p><p>Yet again, Fishlegs continues the conversation as normal. “So…h-how did it happen? What’s the story?”</p><p>“We just…talked about it,” Hiccup answers, not necessarily wanting to go into the grave details about it. While yes, they were finally sharing this change in his and Astrid’s lives, they wanted to keep certain details to themselves.</p><p>“Boring!” Snotlout sings, laying his head flat on the table, pretending to snore afterwards. “That’s the lamest thing I’ve ever heard.”</p><p>“No one asked you,” Astrid responds, rolling her eyes.                            </p><p>“You’re telling me. Therefore, I have the right to an opinion.”</p><p>“You can keep it to yourself, though,” Astrid reminds him.</p><p>“Well,” Fishlegs says, smiling at Hiccup and Astrid, “congratulations, you two!”</p><p>“Thanks, ‘legs,” Hiccup grins. Astrid squeezes his hand, their fingers still intertwined underneath the table.  </p><p>“In my defense,” Snotlout says, looking directly at Hiccup, “Maces and Talons In-Real-Life against a crazy psychopath is <em>definitely</em> considered gambling.”</p><p>Hiccup rolls his eyes, and he tries not to laugh at the fact that Snotlout is still convinced that someone in the group has a gambling problem. “Whatever you say.”</p><p>Snotlout shrugs. “I mean, you’ve basically betted your life.”</p><p>“Yes, Snotlout.”</p><p>“And Viggo could’ve <em>definitely </em>killed you.”</p><p>“I understand that, Snotlout,” Hiccup says through gritted teeth.</p><p>“I’m honestly surprised he didn’t-”</p><p>“Okay, that’s enough!” Hiccup exclaims. He clears his throat afterwards, and he returns his attention to everyone in the group. “Okay, so, great, we all know now. It’s out in the open. But, to make things clear: nothing has really changed with us as Dragon Riders just because of Astrid and I.”</p><p>“But on the volcano, all of us said, ‘this changes everything’. We all did. In a really dramatic way. It was almost like it was scripted.” He blinks, and then shrugs. “In case you forgot. You might have a bad memory; I don’t know.”</p><p>“So…who’s right here?” Ruffnut asks.</p><p>“Dear Thor…” Hiccup mumbles, covering his face with his free hand.</p><p>Astrid huffs. “Okay: things have changed with me and Hiccup. We can all agree on that.”</p><p>“Is it <em>that</em> different from how things used to be?” Tuffnut asks, stroking his chin with his thumb.</p><p>“Honestly, I thought you guys have been dating since the Red Death,” Ruffnut says simply.</p><p>“Yeah, when you kissed Hiccup in front of the entire village,” Tuffnut reminds everyone.</p><p>“Or at Snoggletog when you kissed Hiccup in front of everyone there!”</p><p>“Or Thawfest-”</p><p>Astrid rolls her eyes. “Fine, yeah, sure, whatever. But we didn’t officially start dating until three months ago.”</p><p>“So…you <em>were</em> dating,” Ruffnut says, smiling sinisterly.</p><p>“No, we weren’t,” Hiccup and Astrid respond at the same time, just about done with this conversation.</p><p>“But you said ‘officially’,” Tuffnut points out.</p><p>“Specifics,” Astrid says with a roll of her eyes.</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“Let’s just settle on this: Hiccup and I didn’t start dating until three months ago. That’s <em>it</em>. Okay? And now, all of you know about it.”</p><p>“I still have questions!” Tuffnut interjects.</p><p>“So,” Astrid continues, pretending she didn’t hear him, “that might seem really different, but we’re all still a team, we’re still the Dragon Riders, and that hasn’t changed.” She smiles at Hiccup. “Hiccup and I are just…dating now. Other than that, everything’s the same.”</p><p>“Ooh,” Fishlegs squeals, “I’m so happy for your two! Oh, this is so exciting!”</p><p>“Blah, blah, blah, this romance is making me <em>sick!” </em>Snotlout exclaims. He gets up from his seat without pushing his stool back under the table.</p><p>“Where are you going?” Hiccup asks as Snotlout stomps to the hearth.</p><p>“To get food. Duh.”</p><p>Hiccup and Astrid laugh to themselves before they share a quick kiss, smiling to each other, happy that they don’t have to hide their relationship anymore. While the secrecy of it all had been fun and exhilarating, it was nice to not keep it to themselves.</p><p>“See? <em>Definitely</em> could be mistaken for mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. Though you’re supposed to do chest compressions first-”</p><p>“<em>Tuffnut!</em>”</p><p>“I’m done.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There you have it! Part 2!</p><p>I don't have the third chapter written yet, but I'm hoping to get started on that later today or tomorrow. Classes officially ended last Friday, which means I only have one more semester of college left before I graduate!</p><p>And, my babysitting job unfortunately doesn't start until the beginning of June, but that means I still have a little over half a month to write some fics and hopefully get started on the multi-shot I've been wanting to write. I'm trying to get the story planned out, and I'm slowly but surely getting there, but...as I said before, Animal Crossing is very distracting lol</p><p>I hope you enjoyed this! Please be sure to let me know what you think of it, and if you have any ideas for future chapters of this!</p><p>As always, thank you for reading, and stay safe!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please let me know what you think, and if you have any ideas! I am definitely doing one of the Riders' full reactions (aside from just the scene at the volcano), formally telling Stoick (and probably Gobber), and awkwardness of Hiccup and Astrid starting their romantic relationship. </p><p>I'm very excited about this, and I hope you guys like it!</p><p>Let me know what you think! Your reviews keep me writing!</p><p>As always, thank you, and stay safe!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>